Katrina
by ZukoKrazy
Summary: The gang comes across two girls that are related. They both have the same mission. Finding their brother. Will the gang help? What happens when they find out who their brother is? ZxK SxOC AxOC AUish
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N** My original story got deleted for no apparent reason, so I am doing it over. Again. Please review! I lost those too! Flashback 

_5-year-old Prince Zuko and his sister, 4-year-old Princess Rayna were running down the halls of the royal palace screaming and laughing until they ran into a servant carrying a large armful of cloths, bowling the servant over. The children just laughed and ran away as fast as possible. Soon they're father, Fire Lord Ozai, stopped and punished them. _

"_But father, we were just playing," squeaked a tiny Prince Zuko. _

"_Please don't hurt us," cried a teary eyed Princess Rayna. _

"_Go to the servant's quarters, I want you to clean and act like a servant for three hours," boomed Ozai._

"_Yes, father," said the siblings in unison and trudged off to the servant's quarters._

End Flashback

Prince Zuko remembered Rayna, like her brother, having long, jet-black hair. Her's, unlike her brother, had streaks a blood red, while tied up in a ponytail.

Prince Zuko leaned over the railing of his ship and sighed.

That same year, another girl had been born. By the time Prince Zuko was eight and Princess Rayna seven, the baby, Katrina, was three. Prince Zuko did not see much of Katrina, for he was constantly training.

After he was banished, he got to say good-bye before he left. Katrina, being only ten, did not understand why her thirteen-year-old sister was sobbing uncontrollably. She did not understand why her big brother had a scar and why he was leaving.

Prince Zuko sighed again. He would do anything to see his sisters again.

Appa was flying over an island when the gang decided to land. They had left Momo and Appa in the forest while they walked to the nearest town. (It was an Earth Kingdom town)

Suddenly Katara stopped and gasped. In front of her lay an unconscious girl with long black hair streaked with gold. She wore a long black cloak that covered the cloths she wore underneath, so they could not tell which nation she was from. She bleeding profusely and there were scorch marks all around her. She looked to be about Aang's age.

"So then the chicken started eating ME," Sokka rambled on.

"Sokka, would you please stop rambling on about a stupid dream you had and look in front of you!" snapped Katara. Sokka gasped and knelt down to check her pulse.

"She's still alive. Katara, get some bandages. Aang, get water," commanded Sokka.

"It's going to be all right," he told the unconscious girl. He took off her cloak to see red cloths. Partly to blood and partly because she was from the Fire Nation. She had cuts and burns all over her but the worst one was a dagger hilt sticking out of her left shoulder, right above her…heart.

Sokka quickly pulled out the dagger even though it only made the cut bleed more profusely. He picked her up bridal style and carried her back to camp, despite the fact she was Fire Nation.

When he got back to camp, Katara said, "Okay guys, go around Appa. I have to bandage her up, which requires partially stripping her." Both boys turned a beet red and walked around Appa.

A few hours later, Katara had finished and the gang was setting up camp when they heard someone stirring. They looked at each other then ran up Appa's tail where the girl lay. "Rayna!" she cried her golden eyes shooting open.

"Rayna? Do you mean Princess Rayna?" asked Katara gently.

"Who are you? Where am I?" asked the stranger.

"I'm Katara, that's Sokka, and that's Aang, the Avatar," stated Katara.

"The Avatar?" asked the girl.

"Yes," said Aang hesitantly. "Now, who are you?"

"My name is Kathryn, "she said. "Please, where is my brother? I have been looking for him for seven weeks."

"What is his name?" asked Sokka.

"Zach," answered Kathryn.

"We haven't seen him, but maybe if you travel with us, we will see him," said Katara.

"Ok," said Kathryn, brightening.

Prince Zuko stiffened. He had just heard someone call out, "Rayna!" his sister's name. The voice sounded like Katrina's. He was probably just hearing things. Again. But non-the-less, he was curious.

There's the first chapter. I hope you guys like it. Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two.

At first they didn't trust Kathryn, but they soon came to like the spunky twelve-year-old fire bender.

Especially Aang.

Katara noticed this but was fine. She thought they were right for each other.

One night the four were eating dinner, when suddenly like thirty soldiers jumped out and grabbed them. They fought but there was no use.

Sokka cried out when his apple fell on the ground.

They were soon bound and gagged, despite Aang's air bending, Katara's water bending, Kathryn bending and skills with her two katanas, and Sokka's instinct.

"Well, well, well. Would you look what we have here," said a chilling and familiar voice. "The Avatar, a water bender, a bad excuse for a solider, and…"

Everyone heard a loud gasp as Prince Zuko turned to see Kathryn.

"Katrina?" Zuko breathed. "Untie her you fools! Can you not see we are in the presence of Princess Katrina?"

Aang, Sokka, Katara's eyes all widened. _Princess Katrina? But her name is Kathryn! Isn't it? _

When she was free of the ropes, She jumped up and cried, "ZUKO!" and ran to hug her big brother.

"I missed you so much! We got a new dog and named it after you, although Father disapproved…" She carried on like this for several minutes, talking a mile a minute.

When she went to take a breath, Prince Zuko quickly interrupted, "Where's Rayna?" Katrina's face fell and she looked like she was going to cry.

She took a shaky breath and slowly said, "Well, that was why I was looking for you. Rayna and I where enslaved by some guy that looks like a monkey, and I escaped and promised to get you so she could get out of there, and I need to keep my promise so we need to leave. Now. And you need to let Katara, Aang, and Sokka go. Now." She finished impatiently.

Prince Zuko sighed and gently took her arm and led her away so the others could not hear. "Do you remember when I was banished?" Zuko asked.

"Yes," Katrina said slowly.

"Well, father sent me to capture the Avatar. I cannot return home without him," Zuko finished.

"I…" started Katrina "I can't betray them," she finished. "Can't we just leave him and go get Rayna?" she asked hopefully.

Zuko sighed and said, "I'm sorry Katrina, we just can't let him go."

"Fine. Maybe you can't, but _I_ can!" And with that she raced off to set them free.

Prince Zuko looked bewildered for a moment then scowled and ran after her. He found all of the guards knocked out and Katrina hastily untying Katara, Aang, and Sokka.

"Katrina, No!" Zuko shouted.

He kicked out and tripped Katrina. Then he scooped down and picked her up bridal style. He ran over to his uncle and dumped her in his arms. He quickly ran back and retied the Avatar and his companions.

He then, with the help of the guards that just woke up, carried hem back to the ship. He was so angry with his sister that he threw her in the cell with the others, and then slammed the door.

Katrina sighed and burned her ropes. She quickly untied the others too. She started to open an air vent.

"Come on, guys. This vent leads up to the deck. I'll go first and take out the guards, then I'll call Edoc'sil, then we can leave to get Rayna. I don't know where you guys are going, but I can get Edoc'sil to get you to Appa and go to wherever you where headed," she said this all in about three seconds.

"I'll go first, then Katara, then Sokka, then you Aang." With that said, she started climbing the vent.

They heard her gasp and soon saw her sliding back down.

"Wrong vent! My Uncle saw me! Hurry!" she cried and raced up a different vent.

Katara followed. Sokka started but got stuck.

"Aaah! Aang chuckled and sent a blast of air up the vent that sent Sokka flying.

Meanwhile Katara and Katrina had taken out all of the guards and were waiting for Sokka and Aang when Sokka shot out of the air vent and landed in a heap.

"Ow,"he said.

"Edoc'sil is on his way," stated Katrina.

Suddenly there was a very loud roar as a large black dragon fell from the sky onto the ship. It opened its mouth to roar and reviled several rows of sharp teeth. All the remaining guards scrambled away.

Prince Zuko raced up on deck to find the Avatar, Katrina, Katara, and Sokka flying away on Katrina's black dragon, Edoc'sil.

Katrina shouted, "I'll be back big brother!"

Ok, so basically no romance has ensued, but it will all come in time. Review please!

1-31-06

Yeah, I am putting like fifty chapters in one day. I am going to put in two chapters a day from now on. I may or may not continue, depending on how many reviews I get.

-ZK


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome to Hel- I mean Chapter Three: Gifts of Farewell.

Everybody else was doing this, so now I'm doing it! Yay!

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar, but I will someday, you just wait Nickelodeon!

Whatever, back to the story…

XXX

A couple of minutes later, the gang landed on a small island where they originally found Katrina.

"Where did you get this dragon?" asked Aang petting Edoc'sil.

"His name is Edoc'sil and it is not important. Where is Appa?" asked Katrina.

Aang pulled out a whistle and blew extremely hard into it. Now sound came out, though Edoc'sil snorted smoke. Katrina calmed him and gave Aang a puzzled look.

"It's a bison whistle," explained Sokka.

Katrina nodded, pretending she understood. Suddenly there was a loud groan as Appa soared into view. Sokka, Katara, and Aang all climbed up his tail and into the saddle.

They looked expectantly at Katrina, only to find her digging through the saddlebags of Edoc'sil's saddle. She finally turned around and walked over to the other three. In her hands where two small packages.

"These are gifts of farewell," she said. She gave the first small package to Katara, who opened it in a dignified manor.

"My mother's necklace! Where did you get it! Zuko had it and…how…?" she exclaimed.

Katrina only smiled in a response. She gave the other package to Sokka, who opened it eagerly.

"APPPLE!" he shouted, causing a flock of birds in a nearby tree to fly away, twittering angrily.

She didn't give Aang a present, but a meaningful kiss on the lips.

Aang felt as if he was experiencing the best thing in his life. Her lips were soft and warm and perfect. (A/N and this is coming from a girl who has never kissed a boy in her life.)

He felt as if he never wanted to let go.

When the kiss ended, he looked up and Katrina only to see her and Edoc'sil flying away.

She raised a hand in farewell before shooting up in the night sky.

Sokka, who had just finished his apple, yelled, "Thanks for the apple!"

XXX

(A/N Edoc'sil was taken from Christopher Paolini's own _Eragon_. Which is an extremely good book. It means 'Unconquerable')

Ok so there was some fluff in that one. I know, I know this is very short, but it was the end to Part One. Part Two, Rayna, is coming out soon to a theater near you!

Now, to make this seem longer, it is time to answer my awesome reviews!

2-1-06

Thank you, guys, for all of the great support I got on this story. I will answer my awesome reviews and then work on perfecting the first part of part two.

**Nori12**: Thank you so much for being my first reviewer! I don't plan on making his sisters evil…at least not for now…- cue evil laugh-

Yeahh :cough cough: Anyhow…

**Dolphin Water:** Gee, I never noticed that before. Oops. The answer? Uhh…I guess Aang just introduced Appa or something… Sorry for the confusion and thank you for reviewing!

**Amberhawk: **Here's the update, please don't kill me! - Runs away in fear-

**Kayko15: **Ahh…probably my most loyal reviewer. Thank you for the comment and I can't see why they deleted it either.

**Pandasokkahtas: **Thank you so much! I remember you as the way too hyper 13-year-old. Am I correct? –Laughs in a joking manner- Anyway, thank you very much for the comment.

**Bam: **There will definitely be more on the way. Thank you!

Thanks all in all for the great reviews. The second chapter will be up on the sight in a couple of minutes, hopefully.

-ZK


	4. Part Two Chapter One

This is Part Two. As in continued from Part One.

Disclaimer: If I owned Avatar, why would I be writing about how I don't own Avatar?

Here's Part Two, Rayna.

XXX

Rayna looked at the large pile of dishes in disgust. She hated it when her master had a big party, invited a million "friends", stuffed his face, and finally made her do all of the dishes. But suddenly there was a very loud shout from upstairs. Rayna smirked. She had spiked her master's food with a special herb that makes him gain like 5 pounds every time he ate something different. So he gained like 100 pounds. The guests were still here, so he was forced to walk downstairs in front of his guests, in order to get to the kitchen, with 100 extra pounds.

Now Rayna was known to do these kinds of things so her master immediately came to her.

"What did you do to my food!" shouted a very fat Admiral Zhoa.

"Oh, nothing. You just ate WAY to much food," retorted the 15-year-old.

"Give me the solution!" roared Zhoa.

"Calm down, calm down. No need to take a in your pants," Rayna said coldly. "I'll get your goddamn solution."

She deliberately took a long time, so when she got back, Zhoa was so mad, he was breathing fire.

"Give me that!" he snarled, grabbing the solution.

When he was back to normal, he said, "You will be punished."

And so it was. Rayna was to have Agni-Kai with a fire-bending master, just to get a scar.

When it was time, Rayna stood up and turned around. On the opposite side of the arena, a man in his mid-20's grinned at her. When she just stood there with a face of stone, he frowned and launched the first attack.

He jumped up into the air and shot fire from his foot. Rayna dodged the attack and grabbed his ankle, slamming him down on the ground. She stood over him, ready to give the scar.

She then realized that he didn't deserve this. Zhoa probably threatened him and his family. She burned the ground next to him, without burning him. While everyone stood in shock, Rayna bolted.

She ran out of the arena as fast as she could. She crashed through doors and ran. Soon, she was outside. She ran and ran. She didn't even stop running when she had put many miles between her and Zhoa. She ran until she reached a house.

This house belonged to her friend Takeo. Takeo always helped her, despite his needs. And now she needed him more than ever. Rayna ran up to the door and knocked loudly. Soon there was a boy no older than 17 at the door.

"Rayna!" Takeo exclaimed. "What can I do for you?"

"I…need a…horse…fastest…you got…" Rayna said between breaths.

"Come on," said Takeo.

He led her to a barn, which held rows of stalls. When Takeo walked in, the horses all stuck their heads out.

Takeo quickly showed her all of the horses that would serve her well. Rayna didn't think many would suit her purpose, but when she got to the last stall, she knew the horse in there would do great.

Inside the stall was a black stallion.

"This one looks good," said Rayna.

"I don't know," Takeo said. "He's very wild and sometimes hard to control."

"What's his name?" asked Rayna, patting the horse on the nose.

"Daggers Point," said Takeo proudly.

"How did he get a name like that?" asked Rayna.

"His eyes and hooves are as sharp as dagger's points," said Takeo in a low voice.

"How much for him and his tack?" asked Rayna.

"Normally, 200 gold pieces. For you, nothing," Takeo said.

"But Takeo-," Rayna started.

"But nothing. I'll tack him up for you," Takeo said.

Rayna had tears in her eyes. "Thank you, Takeo," she whispered.

In a couple of minutes, Daggers Point was saddled up and ready to go.

"Good-bye Takeo. Thank you for everything," Rayna said.

As she was hugging him, she slipped 20 copper pieces into his pocket.

As Rayna mounted, Takeo said," I hope misfortune does not fall upon you, Rayna. Be safe," Takeo said. Rayna smiled and galloped away. She stopped a top a hill, waved, and was gone.

That was the last time she ever saw Takeo.

Rayna had been riding for a couple of days now. She was exhausted, dirty, tired, and hungry.

Suddenly Daggers Point reared and Rayna fell off. The last thing she saw was a Daggers Point's flashing front hoof. Then all was black.

Oooo, cliffhanger. And now, to answer reviews.

Wow that would be unethical. I just answered them. Anyways, here is the second chapter for today so I am free! I mean done.

-ZK

P.S. I love this chapter so much by the way! Not that it matters…yeah…


	5. Rayna chapter Two

This is Chapter 2. Well, technically, it is chapter five, but it is Part Two so I guess it is like Part Two Chapter Two.

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar, but I do own half of my insanity! (I gave he other half away for 5 bucks.)

Ok Part Two, Chapter Two.

XXX

When Rayna woke up the first thing she heard was, "I need food!" Little did she know that she was hearing Sokka in one of his food raves. Where was she? Who was talking? She suddenly remembered and bolted upright. She reached into her mind for the fire that would engulf her hands, but as hard as she tried, she couldn't remember.

She suddenly shrieked and jumped up when Sokka came around to where she was sitting.

Sokka screamed too. Only his scream was higher and girlier. Rayna quickly rolled to one side to avoid an attack from a boomerang.

She quickly jumped up and took a fighting position. She was suddenly bowled over by a very large gust if wind. Her eyes slid in and out of focus and the last thing she remembered was a tall boy with a boomerang…

Flashback 

_A year had passed since her beloved brother was banished. Since then Rayna and Katrina were very different. They always had an empty feeling in the pit of their stomachs. They were always caught staring out a window remembering their big brother. They one day decided they couldn't stand it anymore and ran far away. Rayna left a note to her beloved mother and her bastard of a father explaining why she and Katrina were running away. Not soon after they ran, they were captured. They fought and struggled against the ropes that held them, but as hard as they tried, they could not break the ropes and escape. When Admiral Zhao walked into view, Rayna silently swore that she would do whatever it took to make him miserable. And she did it. Honey in the shampoo. Shaving his head while he was asleep. The food incident. Anything. And she enjoyed doing it._

_One day, Katrina said that she was running away. She needed Rayna to provide a diversion so she could escape on her dragon. So Rayna put a sleeping potion in the Admiral's drink. Let's just say his food became his new accessories. He fell face first into his plate of chicken. _

_Katrina escaped, vowing to find their brother and return to free Rayna._

_End Flashback._

Rayna woke up and groaned. She was hurting all over.

"Who are you? If you don't tell us, the results will be gruesome," Boomerang Boy said.

"I'm Rayna, who did you think I was?" Rayna snapped, annoyed by this peasant's way of talking to her. Then she gasped. Dagger's Point! Where was he? Was he okay? Why did he rear?

"Where is my horse?" Rayna asked standing up.

"Horse? You mean that thing?" The boy with arrows said. He pointed to the stallion who was tied to a tree.

"Dagger's Point!" Rayna shrieked. She ran over to him. Or at least tried to. She suffered a major headache and fell. She hit the ground. Hard.

Dagger's Point snorted and tried to walk over to her but was restrained by the ropes. He whinnied and reared.

Katara quickly dove and knocked Rayna and herself out of the way.

"Thanks," Rayna said. "I owe you one."

"No problem," The Girl said. "Now do you think you could get your horse under control?"

"Right," Rayna said hurrying over to Dagger's Point. He calmed at the sight of her.

"So who are you?" Rayna asked.

"I'm Katara. That there's Aang. And that's my brother Sokka. Just a question. Are you Princess Rayna?" Katara asked.

"Uhh…No. Of course not," Rayna said then laughed feebly.

"Right…" Katara said.

"Well, it was nice talking to you, but I must be going," Rayna said standing up. She suffered another headache and fell again. "Or maybe not."

"Do you want to stay with us?" asked Katara.

"WHAT!" Sokka screamed. He ran over to Katara and grabbed her and Aang and led them over to Appa. "She can't stay with us, she's Fire Nation!" Sokka whispered.

"Look at her! She seems so innocent though!" They all looked over at Rayna to see her petting Dagger's Point.

"Come on, Sokka. If she's bad, we abandon her!" Aang said.

"Oh all right," Sokka said reluctantly. "You can stay."

"Yes!" Rayna said.

"Yes! Now I have another girl to stay with!" Katara exclaimed.

Not soon after she left, Katrina was back on her brother's ship. She landed Edoc'sil, and then ran to her brother's quarters. He wasn't there. She ran down to the training area and found him.

"Zuko! Zuko! I couldn't find Rayna! They said she left!" Katrina cried, running up to her brother.

Now most people would think that Zuko held a grudge against Katrina because she helped the Avatar escape, but Zuko had a soft spot for both of his sisters.

"What do you mean?" Zuko asked.

Flashback 

_Katrina was riding very fast towards Admiral Zhao's place. When she got there, she disguised herself as an old woman looking for a slave. When Rayna didn't line up, Katrina asked about it._

"_Well, it would seem some of our slaves have run away," Zhao said. "They were both sisters. One was…" Zhao continued to describe the sisters. "If you see them, tell me."_

"_What were their names?" asked Katrina._

"_Rayna and Katrina," Zhao said. _

_End Flashback_

"Well, she must be looking for us," Zuko said.

"So what do we do?" asked Katrina.

"We wait," Zuko said.

There. I made that one extra long because I hadn't updated in so long. I hope you guys enjoy.

2-4-06

Time for me to answer some of my reviews.

Kayko15: Yes, I think you are loyal! It is Zuko's problem that he doesn't believe us. –Glares at Zuko-

Joe: Thank you so much for reviewing! 3

Amberhawk: Yes, I did write this before, and I am writing it again, as I said in the first chapter, I believe.

Katara: Mary Sues! I would hope not! And as for Zula, I wrote this a long time before I even knew about her. I don't think I will be adding her in, either.

Zuko Lover: As I said in chapter Three, the name Edoc'sil was taken from Christopher Paolini's book, _Eragon._ But thank you for telling me anyways.

Do you people ever read the author's notes? Not to be accusatory or anything. Please don't hate me.

Dolphin Water: Thank you very much!

Seya492: Thank you and here is your update you requested!

Kayko15: Hopefully, the world will not blow up. -Laughs-

I will try and post the other chapter later today, but I don't know if I will be able to. I have to clean. -Grumbles and glares at parents-

-Points to purple button-

You know you want to.

-ZK


	6. Rayna Chapter Three

Part Two. Chapter Three.

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone except Katrina, Takeo, Dagger's Point, and Rayna.

XXX

Zuko and Katrina had been waiting several months. In the mean time, Zuko spent all of his free time with Katrina, making up for the past.

XXX

While Zuko and Katrina waited, the others got to know each other better, too. Katara and Aang had immediately come to like Rayna, but it took Sokka awhile. If you're wondering how Dagger's Point traveled with them, he just sat on Appa's saddle with everyone else.

One day, Aang and Rayna were practicing firebending when a tremor knocked both of them down.

"Earthbenders!" Sokka shouted. He ran to Rayna and threw her cloak around her. "Get out of here. Meet us later," Sokka whispered to her.

Aang had already saddled Dagger's Point and was leading him to where Rayna was. She hugged Katara and jumped on the black horse. Rayna then spurred the horse into a gallop and raced off.

Just in time. The earthbenders raced into their camp on the large birds. (As seen in the spirit world episode) Sokka whipped around and saw that Rayna was a dot in the distance.

Good.

"Who do you think you are to camp on Earth Kingdom land?" one solider asked.

"I Think I'm the Avatar and I think I'm allowed to camp wherever I want!" Aang retorted.

"The Avatar? Well then why don't you stay in town sir? There is room," another solider said.

"I like to rough it. Now leave me and my friends alone!" Aang said angrily.

"Yes sir!" all three soldiers shouted and scrambled away.

Aang chuckled. "It's nice being the Avatar," he said.

"Yes, now we must go find Rayna," Sokka said.

Aang and Katara looked at each other with raised eyebrows.

"Ok Sokka," Aang said and winked at him. Sokka blushed a bright red and walked away.

While Aang, Sokka, and Katara were looking for Aang, so were Zuko and Katrina.

They had given up the waiting tactic and searched for her. She was last seen near the city of Omashu.

Prince Zuko and Princess Katrina had been searching for hours. They were riding the Komodo Rhinos so the process was kind of slow.

All their work finally paid off when a black blur raced by them.

"Follow it!" Zuko commanded to his sister and soldiers. They spurred the rhinos into a faster gait and raced after the blur.

After about an hour, the rhinos got very tired and needed to rest.

"Prince Zuko, we are not even entirely sure that that is Rayna," Katrina said, for her brother needed to calm down.

Just then a shadow was cast over everybody, for Appa soared overhead.

"Follow him!" Zuko shouted. "Back to the ship! Quickly! I don't want to lose his trail!"

_Great, _Katrina thought_, just what my brother needs, the Avatar. _

They quickly rode back to the ship and followed the Avatar. Katrina then realized Aang was the Avatar! She couldn't betray him! She ran off and didn't hear Zuko's plan. It was the usual. Capture the girl, Avatar comes and gets her, capture the Avatar. Little did Zuko know that Katrina was going to play a game of matchmaker…

To Be Continued…

2-4-06

This chapter is very short so I will be posting Chapter Four today as well. Thank you for the awesome reviews and please continue to read!

-ZK

-Points to purple button-


	7. Rayna Chapter Four

This is Chapter Four. Sorry it took me so long to update. I was doing lots of things. Don't forget; give to those who have none.

XXX

Katara was one day picking berries. Sokka and Aang were out gathering sticks or setting up the tent or something. Right now she didn't really care. All she wanted was to get the berries so they could have a normal dinner.

She found a large black berry bush and nearly shrieked with joy. She started picking the berries and abruptly stopped when she heard a stick snap behind her.

She whirled around and uncorked her canteen. Something shifted and the sun was blocked out. She looked up fearfully and saw Edoc'sil looming above her.

Since she did not known the dragon well, she dropped the basket and ran.

Edoc'sil jumped up in the air, and clasped his front claws around her waist. He then shot out of the trees and into the sky. Even though she was captured, she had to admire the view. Islands were so far below her. Then the ocean. It sparkled around her. Edoc'sil swung his head around.

_I am sorry, Katara. _Said a voice in her head.

"Who said that?" she cried.

Edoc'sil winced. _I did. Who else? _

"Wow," Katara said, amazed.

_You know, you can just think it, and I will hear it._ Said Edoc'sil.

_Oh. Ok. _Katara thought.

_Would you like a more comfortable seat?_

_Yes! _

Edoc'sil aimed downwards, and landed on an island. He let her off and let her clamber on his back, but only after catching her when she tried to run away.

_Why are you doing this? _Katara asked.

_I was commanded to. _Edoc'sil said simply.

_By who?_ Katara pressed on.

The black dragon growled in response.

Katara looked over the side of the dragon. Wow. They were _very_ high up. Katara felt dizzy.

_Where did you come from?_ Katara asked.

Before the demons of hell declared war on my homeland with swords that cut open the dragon's chest and spears that pierced the dragon's wings making the dragons plummet to the ground?

Now it was Katara's turn to wince.

I came from a place not known to humans. It's where dwarves, elves and dragons lived peacefully together.

_Sounds like paradise._

_It was. Until the war. My mother, Saphira, and her rider Eragon transported me to this land, before the paradise turned into a living hell. Soon after I left, I was told that the war broke out between the dwarves, elves, dragons and a race of monsters called Urgals. Many were killed ruthlessly. I have not heard from my mother since._

_A sad tale. I know the same feeling. My mother was killed in a Fire Nation raid. A necklace is all I have left of her. And now it's gone. Prince Zuko took it. I have not seen it since the pirates attacked. _

_Ah. Yes. My rider has told me about that. _

_How did Katrina find you? _

_I was transported to a mountain range near her. My egg looked like a smooth black rock. She picked it up and not soon after, I hatched. Now, two years later, I plan to take her to my homeland and have her train with the elves to perfect her riding skills so we could help the dwarves, elves, and dragons defeat the demons once and for all! _

Not soon after the dragon had said this, a black ship came into view. Edoc'sil dove towards it.

After he dove, he straightened out his wings and landed gracefully on the deck. Soldiers immediately walked onto deck.

They helped Katara off the deck and restrained her. Edoc'sil looked at her with one big, blue eye. Then he took off into the air.

Katara looked up at the noise. Someone bounded onto the deck. Another person walked onto deck slower. Two people she hadn't seen in a long time. Katrina and Zuko.

"Aang, where's Katara?" Sokka asked.

"I don't know. I last saw her leaving to go pick berries. And that was like three hours ago," Aang said.

"Come on," Sokka said and walked into the forest.

They had been walked for what seemed like hours. Then Sokka turned his head around to talk and promptly fell down. After Aang finished laughing and helping Sokka up, he looked at what Sokka had tripped on. It was a basket. Katara's basket.

Ok, there's chapter four. Just if you're wondering, no one found Rayna yet. I'll update ASAP.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the book, Eragon, either. I have made this plot up and I do not own anything about this trilogy. I do highly suggest reading the books about Eragon and his dragon, Saphira, though.

Did you know that they are coming out with the Eragon movie in December? At least I think it is December. Isn't that awesome? I can't wait.

Suggested reading: The Ranger's Apprentice by John Flanagan. I love these books.

-ZK


	8. Chapter 5

Here's Chapter Five!

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything on the show, but…. I'm gonna soon. Watch out Nickelodeon watch out…

But I DO own Rayna, Katrina, Edoc'sil, Dagger's Point, and Takeo. Thank you.

Well, now that we're all done threatening notes, and stuff like that, here's Chapter Five.

Quote of the week: "If Practice means perfect, and no ones perfect, then what's the point of practice?"

XXX

"Katara!" Katrina shrieked. She ran up to the Waterbender and hugged her. "Oh my gosh! I haven't seen you in forever! I see you've met my dragon and my sister! And of course you've seen Zuko and…" Katrina, being a motor mouth, kept on talking for what seemed like a long time.

Prince Zuko just stood and listened to his sister rant on and on. Finally he had had enough. He strode over to his sister, lifted her off of her feet, and placed her down behind him.

"Hey!" Katrina huffed.

Zuko put his face right into Katara's. "Where is the Avatar?" he growled.

Katara spit in his face.

He wiped it off and shouted, "Take her to the dungeon!"

"Umm…Prince Zuko? The cells were in the mini boat, and the pirates sunk it. We have no cells," Iroh stated. "The only available room is-"

Katrina cut him off, "Is yours."

Iroh look surprised then said, "She's right." He winked at Katrina who smiled in response.

"WHAT!" Zuko screamed.

"Sorry. Only way," Katrina said. Then she grinned evilly.

"Katara!" Sokka screamed.

"Sokka! SOKKA!" Aang shouted. "We have been at this for hours. Katara was probably captured or something," Even though he said this calmly, his eyes betrayed the truth.

They looked like a kid who lost his favorite blankie.

"What if some FireBender has her!" Sokka said. "What if some creepy FireBender is touchi-" Sokka broke off in mid-sentence. "Don't worry Katara, I'm coming!"

The truth was that there was a FireBender touching her. It was Zuko.

He had grabbed her roughly by the arm and was dragging her away. She struggled and kicked and screamed but nothing worked. Finally he arrived at a room, threw open the door, and threw her in.

The room was a light red and had fire everywhere. Fire designs people. CALM DOWN! (Or maybe it's just me…) Anyway… Zuko threw her in and chained her up to the bed. There she sat for at least three hours. Suddenly the door opened. It was Katrina.

"Katara! What are doing chained up to my bed?" Katrina asked, startled.

"It was your dear brother, Kathryn, or should I say, Katrina," she spat out the last word like it was a curse.

Katrina looked like she was going to burst out into tears. But she didn't. Instead, she unchained Katara. After she had done that, she sat Katara down on the bed.

"You have to understand. My brother has had a very rough life…"

"KATARA!" Sokka screamed.

"SOKKA!" Aang shouted even louder. "All you're going to do is attract Fire Nation soldiers. Katara is a very smart girl and she will figure out how to escape. Right now we need to concentrate on healing Rayna."

To Be Continued…

Short, I know, but I just posted three other chapters today. Please review!

-ZK


	9. Chapter 6

Chapter SIX!

Hey everyone thanks for all da reviews! You guys seriously rock!

Ok, here's chapter six.

Disclaimer: I do not own…blah…blah…blah.

DON'T STEAL MY CHARACTERS!

XXX

After Katrina had finished, Katara was completely astonished.

"You father did that?" she asked.

"Yes, that's why me and my sister ran away," Katrina said sadly. Then she brightened. "Have you seen her?"

"Who?"

"My sister, Rayna," Katrina said.

"Yes I have!" Katara exclaimed.

"YES!" Katrina shouted. She started doing a happy dance all over the place. But she got a little too exited and accidentally shot a fireball at Katara.

She screamed and ducked but it caught part of her hair.

"I am so sorry!" Katrina exclaimed. She started apologizing in fifteen different ways. While she was doing this, Katara thought about what she had said.

"Wait one second. You're a Princess right? Well, if Rayna is your sister that means _she's_ a princess too!" Katara exclaimed.

"Yes."

"Wow. Wow, wow, wow," Katara said.

"Eh," Katrina said.

"So...Umm…How is Aang doing?" Katrina asked.

Katara laughed and started talking. Pretty soon, the two friends were chatting and Katrina started doing Katara's hair over to make up for the fireball incident.

_If this is being a prisoner, it's not bad at all._ Katara thought.

XXX

Flashback 

_Rayna was galloping away from the EarthBenders. She galloped for what seemed like a long time. She then finally stopped Dagger's Point at a stream for a break. She then felt someone watching her and turned around. _

_It was then a dagger whizzed past her right ear and sticking into a tree. She screamed and whirled around to face her attacker. It was a tall boy with long hair and a weed sticking out of his mouth…_

XXX

After they had finished doing each other's hair, Katrina left for a while. She came back with a small bundle.

"My brother and my uncle invite you to dinner," she said. "They would like you to wear this."

She unfolded the bundle. It was a dress. It was jet-black with spaghetti straps and sparkles all over it.

Katara sighed.

"It was my mother's, before she died," Katrina said. She gave the dress to Katara in a hurry and showed her to a bathroom to change in. She closed the door and rushed away.

Sobs were soon heard from her room.

Katara walked out of the bathroom and put a comforting arm around the twelve-year old. Pretty soon Katara was telling her about her own mother.

After that, Katara got changed. When she came out, she was a little uncomfortable, because it was a low-cut dress and she was on a ship full of men she didn't know. Right now, all she wanted to do was go home with Sokka. And Aang.

_But,_ she thought, _At least I have Katrina. _ As little as it was it was comforting to have a girl around.

She sighed and followed Katrina out of the bedroom and into the hallway, towards the banquet hall.

_Here we go._

XXX

Ohhh…scary.

XXX

I am so sorry this is so short, but I have homework to do! Happy Valentine's Day!

Love to the person I totally wish I could go with!

-ZK


	10. Chapter 7

This is Chapter Seven.

Quote: "A good friend will be there to bail you out of jail, but a best friend will be sitting right next to you saying, 'that was freaking awesome!'-My friend

Thank you to all my awesome reviewers!

Disclaimer: I don't don't don't own Avatar. (Look at the bottom for the explanation)

Yeah.

XXX

Flashback.

Rayna spun round to face her attacker. It was a tall boy with a weed sticking out of his mouth. She growled and kicked out at his groin. He caught it, spun her leg around and put her in a headlock.

"Ah, a simple but effective trick Jet," Rayna said. She seemed to go limp and Jet loosed his grip a tad. It was then Rayna swung around and punched Jet in the nose. Blood poured out of both of his nostrils. Two of Jet's lackeys grabbed Rayna by her arms. Jet straightened up.

He looked Rayna in the eye and said, "You haven't changed, Rayna."

"It's true," Rayna stated.

Jet and his lackeys took Rayna to the treetops. There they checked her for any weapons, finding seven, and then threw her into a prison cell. There she sat for what seemed like hours.

Finally, it was night. Rayna took off one of her boots and pulled out a dagger. Since Jet and his Freedom Fighters hated the Fire Nation, they only used ropes instead of iron and metals. Anyways, the door to the cell was made mostly of ropes. Rayna cut a hole just big enough for herself and slipped through.

"Not so fast." Every word was said through clenched teeth. Rayna slowly turned around and found Jet standing on the landing looking murderous.

"Jet…" Rayna said slowly. "Don't lose control. Remember what happened last time…"

Flashback IN the original Flashback.

Rayna was escaping from Jet. Again. This time Jet actually almost killed Rayna. He threw a dagger at her passing arm right below her neck. And to this day, she had a long, ropy scar along her neck.

End Second Flashback.

"Jet, now I'm gonna climb down this rope to the ground. I don't want you to follow…" Rayna started to say. But, at that precious moment, Jet leapt at her with his two swords.

Rayna threw fireballs at him. Nothing seemed to work though. Jet stabbed her with a dagger on her good arm. Rayna gasped in pain. The last thing she remembered was falling, and falling, then black…

Katara walked towards the banquet hall, feeling very uncomfortable.

She finally reached the hall. It was huge. Candles on the walls and on the tables all dimly lighted it. When she walked in, all of the talking stopped, and all heads turned towards her. She nearly fainted.

As she walked past other tables to get where Prince Zuko was sitting, she heard the other men whispering about her.

"Is that the water bending girl?"

"God, she's hot."

Some were giving her catcalls. She flicked them off.

When she finally got to the table, Zuko stood up and pulled out a seat for her. Then he sat down and stared at her. She squirmed and Zuko smirked.

"Uncomfortable?" he asked.

"Well, now that you mention it…" Katara started to say.

Katrina silenced her with a look.

"Where is the Avatar," Zuko said slowly.

"Who? Aang? You know what? I have a statement for you. I will never tell you," Katara said just as slowly.

"WHERE IS THE AVATAR!" Zuko screamed at her.

"I will never tell you in my whole life! You are just a spoiled brat! I hope you go to Hell!" Katara yelled back.

She then ran out of the hall as fast as possible.

Zuko and Katrina ran after her.

When they got to the deck, it was pouring. And Katara was gone.

"KATARA!" Katrina screamed.

Although he hated the girl on the outside, inside, his heart wept.

There's chapter seven. Ok, here's the explanation. Two negatives equal a positive, right? Well I put three negatives, which is a positive and a negative. So not not is yes. But not not not is really not. Get it?

2-15-2006

I know I said I would update every day, but, as they say, promises were made to be broken! I am so sorry though. I will try to post a couple of chapters today since I have time between studying and all that junk.

I would also like to say that I know that these chapters are very short. They will seem even shorter because I am taking out the lyrics because they are against the rules. I know they are short, and I am simply posting them again while proofreading. I am very sorry that they are short and I tried to make this chapter longer by adding additional sayings. Please do not tell me that the chapters are short, because it makes me feel guilty. –Sad puppy face- My average page number is three or four, so please if they are VERY short, notify me and I will fix it. Thank you for your attention and thank you for reading this.

I would just like to say that if you are bothering to read this, please review. They make me feel very happy. Constructive criticism is also accepted. Flames are welcome, for they inspire me to write more.

A loyal authoress,

-ZK


	11. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight.

I hope you enjoyed Chapter Seven! Please read and review!

XXX

When Rayna woke up, the first thing she felt was the pain.

Then she felt the sorrow.

Then she felt Sokka poking her with a stick, trying to get her to wake up. That resulted in Sokka getting slapped.

"Ow! I was just saying that it was time for breakfast, geez!"

Rayna groaned and Sokka immediately felt really bad for her. He helped her up and over to Appa's tail so she could have some breakfast.

Then he asked, "What happened?"

Rayna winced and told her story.

XXX

When she woke up, all she could think of was how stupid she was. She had washed up upon a beach on some island. She opened her eyes. The pain….so unbearable…

XXX

A couple of days later, Rayna was feeling much better and she decided to take Dagger's Point for a quick trot. Soon she was galloping.

Before she knew it, she was back at Takeo's house.

"Takeo," she whispered, and rushed into his house.

When she walked in, she gasped, and then she fainted.

XXX

When Sokka woke up, he started cooking his breakfast, nuts. Then he noticed something. Rayna was gone. Again.

XXX

"Katara, Katara, Katara, Ka-" Katrina said quietly but was cut off by Zuko.

"KATRINA! WILL YOU SHUT UP!" Zuko screamed.

Katrina burst into tears and ran from the training arena, many of the soldiers staring angrily at Zuko for upsetting the girl. Zuko sighed and walked after her.

XXX

"No, no, no, no, no, no," Sokka said, "This can't be happening! RAYNA!"

Aang, feeling bad for Sokka, comforted him. "Her horses tracks are in the sand, we can follow them."

"Alright," Sokka said. He ran into the woods. Then he ran back. "I forgot to put on pants again didn't I?" Aang nodded.

Sokka smiled guiltily.

XXX

"No, no, no, no, no, no. Not Takeo. Not Takeo! Nooo! No. No…Not my Takeo. Not my angel. No…" Rayna wept. "I HATE ALL FIRE NATION!"

She sobbed until she passed out again.

_Flashback._

_Rayna ran into the house. Right in front of her, for all eyes to see, was her caretaker, her Takeo. Dead. With a sign over his body, Refugees beware, or your fate will be the same as mine. _

_Rayna fainted. _

_End Flashback._

XXX

When Sokka and Aang found her, she was murmuring a song and clutching Takeo's body.

"Let me fall  
Let me climb  
There's a moment when fear  
And dreams must collide

Someone I am  
Is waiting for courage   
The one I want  
The one I will become  
Will catch me

So let me fall  
If I must fall  
I won't heed your warnings  
I won't hear them

Let me fall  
If I fall  
Though the phoenix may  
Or may not rise

I will dance so freely   
Holding on to no one  
You can hold me only  
If you too will fall  
Away from all these  
Useless fears and chains

Someone I am  
Is waiting for my courage  
The one I want  
The one I will become  
Will catch me

So let me fall  
If I must fall  
I won't heed your warnings  
I won't hear

Let me fall  
If I fall  
There's no reason  
To miss this one chance   
This perfect moment  
Just let me fall " Rayna sang beautifully and mournfully.

Sokka started to weep openly. Aang looked at Takeo with a mixture of sadness and anger in his face.

XXX

Katara woke up. She looked around. Not again.

She was back on Zuko's ship.

To Be Continued…

XXX

2-15-06

In case you are wondering, I still do have the poem about Takeo's death posted. I know, the lyrics should not be in there, but the story would not be complete without them. Please, if you haven't already, go back and read these lyrics. Then ponder them…

-ZK


	12. Chapter 9

This is Chapter Nine. Yeah. I'd like to thank my awesome reviewers who have been there since day one. I love you guys! As friends, of course.

On with the story.

XXX

Katara opened her eyes and saw iron. She groaned. Iron. Zuko. Shit.

Katrina!

No seriously Katrina's face appeared right in front of her.

She was confused as to why she was lying down until the memories of the days ago came flooding back.

Dang.

Suddenly, our favorite banished Prince walked in. He shoved Katrina away from Katara.

"If I can not talk it out of you, I will force it out of you," he said through clenched teeth. He grabbed one of her arms. He started to twist it behind her back but was suddenly tackled from behind by his "loving" sister.

"You…Will…Not…Hurt…My…Best…Friend!" Katrina shouted.

Zuko and Katrina were fighting. Not like every day sibling fighting, but mortal enemy fighting. They were really hurting each other. Zuko pulled out a dagger…

XXX

Rayna rode towards Appa with a grave look on her face. She looked down and didn't talk at all.

_Flashback_

_Rayna wept her heart out that day. She took Takeo's body out behind his house and buried him with Sokka and Aang. She then took a large boulder, and with her firebending molded it to be a statue of Takeo. She looked once at the grave and then turned to leave. _

_End flashback_

When they finally got back to camp, Rayna got off Dagger's Point and walked toward the beach.

She waded out into the water. Farther and farther. She then dunked her head under.

Sokka ran after her and rescued her before she died.

She looked up at Sokka. Before she fainted, a single tear fell down her cheek.

Zuko was thrown off his own ship. He had stuck his own sister on the arm with his own dagger. He was ashamed of himself. He swam towards shore and sat on the beach.

"Sokka, I am so sorry," Rayna said after she had woken up.

"Rayna, I understand. I felt like that when my mom died," he replied.

Rayna looked down. Sokka lifted her chin with his finger. He brushed away the tear on her check.

"Don't cry," Sokka murmured. Then he kissed her.

Zuko woke up when someone poked him.

"Zuko…Zuko…ZUKO!" Katrina shouted. He bolted upright and looked around wildly.

"Zuko calm down. It's only me. Your ship is in the harbor and I came to get you," Katrina said soothingly.

"But what about your arm?" Zuko asked.

Katrina showed him an arm that was tightly bound in a cast. Zuko felt so bad that he actually hugged her. (A/N can you imagine that?) Katrina hugged back and then said, "Come on, let's go."

Zuko reluctantly got up and headed back towards his ship, knowing a nightmare was about to come.

It was worse than he expected. Whatever slimmer of respect the crew had for him was now gone. They glared at him passing in the halls, and muttered under their breath about him.

Most of the time Zuko locked himself in his room. The only people he let in were Iroh and Katrina. He completely avoided Katara.

How will they end up together? Try and guess.

All of my reviewers are the best people I have never met. You guys are so awesome; it is too hard to put into words. All of these chapters are dedicated to you guys.

I love you all. (Especially Joe –blush-)

Zuko: Wait a second, if you like Joe, why is your penname ZukoKrazy?

Me: Because, Zuko, you are my favorite character.

-ZK


	13. Chapter 10

WOW! LOOK AT ALL THE REVIEWS! I AM SO HAPPY NOW!

2-18-06

Hey people. Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews.

Just a warning: This is a VERY short chapter. I will be posting Chapter 11 today and maybe Chapter 12. Who knows? PLEASE review!

XXX 

Katara was extremely bored one day. She felt really bad for Zuko because of his father, but she was really mad at him because he STABBED her best friend. So she decided to take a walk around the ship.

She was exploring around the ship when she came face-to-face with Katrina.

"Oh Katara. Good, you're here," she said.

"Why is it good I am here?" Katara hesitantly asked.

"You need to talk to someone," she answered.

She took Katara and pulled her into a room. A very dark room with a Fire Nation insignia on its wall. A very familiar, and slightly surprised, face stared at her from within the room…

XXX 

Rayna and Sokka were both cooking dinner one day when Aang came running back into the campsite.

"We have to leave. We have to leave _now_!" Aang shouted. He ran to the tent and swept it up with the wind. Sokka and Rayna ran around trying to pack the other things. Sokka and Aang scrambled up on Appa's back and Rayna ran into the woods to dump a bucket.

Rayna screamed. Sokka jumped off Appa.

"Stay here!" he commanded Aang.

Sokka ran into the woods to discover Rayna struggling against ropes, and at least 20 firebenders. Sokka screamed and ran back to Appa.

Before he left he heard Rayna scream, "Sokka!"

XXX 

Aang and Sokka got out of there in time, but Rayna didn't make it. Sokka's guilt nearly killed him. He didn't talk to Aang, he didn't train with his boomerang, and he didn't even eat unless Aang forced him too. There was no other way to put it; Sokka was depressed.

One night he decided he'd had enough. He shook awake Aang.

"We going to save Rayna," he said urgently and Aang knew he wasn't kidding. "Get on Appa. I'm leaving in three minutes."

"But Sokka, Rayna's probably in Fire Nation by now."

"I know. This is going to be a dangerous mission, and if it is too stressful for you, you can stay here," Sokka replied.

"No, I'm fine with it," Aang said quickly.

"Good. Then get on Appa!" Sokka nearly shouted.

They had been traveling a while when Sokka stiffened. He turned to Aang and said, "We did it. We're in the Fire Nation."

XXX

Katara said, "Umm…Hi Prince…"

She was cut off when Zuko got up from his bed.

"Why did you bring her in here, Katrina?" he asked. He shot a cold glare at Katara and turned back to Katrina.

"Duh. So you guys can bond," she said. She then ran out the door and slammed it behind her.

Katara was as pale as a ghost. She started to back into a wall.

Zuko saw how scared she was and felt bad he had been so mean to her. "You don't have to be afraid…. ah…" he said.

"Katara of the Southern Water Tribe," she said formally, some color returning to her cheeks.

"It's nice to meet you," Zuko said, struggling on the word nice.

"Likewise," she replied.

Katrina walked in. Her hair looked like a bird's nest. She grinned and said, "Enough bonding. Katara, I need your help with my hair. I just can't figure out how to do a braid like yours! It's so hard!" She dragged Katara from the room.

Zuko shut the door and sat down on his bed. He. Had. Talked. To. Her. He was proud of himself. He decided it was a good night for a formal dinner. He went to his uncle to arrange the plans.

XXX

Well, since I haven't updated in forever, I did this for you guys. Enjoy the cliffie!

2-18-06

Please review! Or……… I won't update!

-ZK

P.S.

Me: Zuko had to get a message across to the whole world, so here it is.

Zuko: ATTENTION TO ALL PEOPLE WHO ARE READING THIS! ALIENS HAVE LANDED ON THIS EARTH! THEIR NAME? ZUKOKRAZY! I-

Me: Haha that Zuko. Such a kidder! –Punches Zuko in stomach while telling him "you will pay for this"- -Looks up and smiles- I mean you no harm!

I think…

…?


	14. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 12!

Yeah.

XXX

Katrina was talking to Katara when there was a knock on her door. A soldier announced there was to be a formal dinner tonight then, after there was to be Music Night. He left after the announcement.

Katrina nearly died with excitement.

She ran over to her closet and flung open the doors. There was a whole row of dresses. She looked expectantly at Katara.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Pick one! And some shoes!"

Katara laughed and went over to the closet. She picked out the most beautiful dress there…

XXX

Sokka and Aang landed near a prison hold. They disguised themselves as people looking for slaves.

They walked into the prison hold.

"What can I do for you fine gentlemen?" asked the owner of the hold.

"We are looking for a slave girl about 16 years of age to work at our farm," Sokka said, lowering his voice.

"Ahh yes. Right this way, right this way," said the ugly owner.

Sokka and Aang were shown many girls. Sokka finally found Rayna.

"I would like this one," Sokka said, pointing to Rayna.

"Right then," the owner replied.

They walked to a desk to fill out some paperwork.

"The name of your farm, please?"

"Uhh…Appa…uh…sopolis. Yeah. Appasopolis. "

"Hmm…I've never heard of that one. Oh well. Your name please?"

"Uhh…Ashter Hurnderrfeurnderhoff" said Sokka. Aang chuckled under his breath.

"Can you spell that, please?"

"Uhh…H-u-r-n-d-e-r-r-and the rest just like it sounds."

"Okay then. She will cost three copper pieces."

"Ok. Here. Goodbye!" shouted Sokka on his way out.

"Uhh…. Goodbye? Wait a second, the short one's the Avatar!"

Sokka looked over at Aang to see his hood was pulled down. He looked at Sokka with frightened eyes and Sokka knew Aang hadn't done it on purpose.

"Get them! Guards! Get the Avatar!"

"RUN!" Sokka shouted.

When Katara walked into the mess hall, everyone inside was completely astonished by how she looked.

She wore a dress that had a purple middle that faded into black on the top and bottom. It was about an inch below the knee. She had beautiful silver high heels on and her mother's necklace.

Zuko stared at her open mouthed. Katrina looked over at him and shut his mouth. That seemed to wake him up.

He walked over to the door and held out his arm for Katara to take. (A/N I know this is very out of character, but, in this story, Iroh made him do this or else he would show everyone the pictures of Zuko he found in the basement. He also made Zuko do something else…)

Katara hesitated a minute then took his arm. He walked her to the table and pulled out a chair for her. She sat down and he went around the table and sat in his seat. At that precise moment, the chefs came out with the food.

The food laid down before her were extremely unfamiliar. She poked what looked like a steak with her fork. Everyone was staring at her. She picked up a cup and took a drink from it. It was horrible.

She came really close to spitting it out. She finally managed to swallow it and looked at the people surrounding her. Katrina muffled a giggle and told her that that concoction was a sauce for the meat.

Katara could feel herself going red. Katrina whispered the correct things to eat and drink and pretty soon her mouth was in heaven.

After dinner and desert, Katrina led Katara to a big empty room. The dancing room.

"It's time for Music Night!" shouted Iroh excitedly.

Pretty soon everyone was dancing and people were playing instruments, and it looked like fun. Katara and Zuko were the only ones not dancing. Katrina pulled Katara into the crowd and they started dancing to the fast beat.

About an hour later, things had quieted down. The crew was playing some slow songs, and Katrina was dancing with a tall soldier. Zuko got up and walked slowly toward Katara.

"Umm…do you want to…ummm…. Would you please…ah…dance…with me?" he stuttered.

"I would love to," she said.

They walked out to the dance floor and started dancing gracefully. As they passed Katrina and the soldier, Zuko saw that they were kissing. He looked very shocked at the prospect of his sister KISSING. He decided to end it by kicking the soldier hard in the knee.

Katrina glared at him and mouthed, "I'll get you for that," and went to go see if the soldier was all right. Katara laughed and Zuko smiled. After that, the conversations went a little more smoothly.

Katara couldn't believe it. She was falling for her mortal enemy.

Rayna, Sokka, and Aang crashed through the trees and finally got to Appa. They scrambled on and took off.

Aang went up front to steer.

Sokka looked at Rayna and said, "I am so sorry I had to leave you."

She smiled and said, "I knew you did it for a reason."

She kissed him. When they broke apart, she said, "Thanks for saving me Ashter Hurnderrfeurnderhoff."

They laughed and Sokka put his arm around her.

After two more hours, almost everyone had gone to bed. Zuko walked up to Katara and whispered in her ear. She nodded and they left the room together. Iroh was curious. He waited for a good four minutes and followed.

He peeked around the corner and saw Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation and Katara of the Southern Water Tribe, mortal enemies, kissing in the moonlight.

He smiled and let them be alone.

Well, there you go! Some Zutara fluff. I actually like this chapter a lot, so I made it extra long. FOUR PAGES BABY! Yeah…

-Looks up at the sky and whistles while bystanders stare-

-ZK


	15. Chapter 12

Ok, I've published like 70 new stories since the last chapter in Katrina. Speaking of last chapter, I will be ending this story soon I think. I don't know.

XXX

Ever since that Music Night when the opposites had finally attracted, the two had been avoiding the other one.

Uncle Iroh had "shared" with some of his "friends" that he had seen them kissing.

So now everyone knew. As for Katrina, she was extremely mad at Zuko for ruining her kiss with the soldier.

She swore she would get him back, and get him back she did.

Just like her sister, she completely embarrassed him and made him look bad and all that crap.

Example? This morning.

At about two A.M., Katrina had crept into Zuko's room and given him a little "make-over." Aka, she put makeup on his face and braided his hair. But the thing was, he didn't know about it.

When he went to train this morning, the soldiers would not train but were doubling over with laughter.

Finally, one of the soldiers that had survived not dieing of laughter long enough to hold up a mirror to Zuko's face.

Zuko burned the mirror and stormed off in search of his sister.

When he finally found her, he saw her kicking the butt of multiple soldiers.

He stormed up to her and grabbed her by the arm. He held up her arm and heated his hand.

Katrina screamed in pain. When he let her go, there was the mark of a hand on her right arm. She looked up at her brother with her eyes filled with tears.

He just looked back at her with his eyes full of stone and hate.

"I have had enough of your stupid games, Katrina. They will end now," he said in an angry tone.

Iroh rushed to the injured girl.

"How did this happen?" he demanded.

"By sparring," answered Zuko.

He stalked off.

Katrina stopped crying. She looked after him with hate and disgust.

Over the next few days, Katrina converted to Goth. She no longer smiled or laughed. She wore heavy eye shadow around her eyes and spent most of her time staring of into space.

Multiple soldiers reported that her hands and arms were soon covered in scars from cutting herself.

One day, Iroh walked into her room. She wasn't there. He looked into the bathroom. Nothing.

But, on the walls her hand marks of blood from cutting herself. There was also graffiti from her black lipstick.

Iroh decided to straighten what had happened by talking to…

Zuko.

XXX

Yeah, I know. A total piece of shit. After listening to Green Day all day, that's kinda how you start to feel. Anyways, review please.

XXX

2-19-06

I think that is the last chapter that I had already typed. I will probably not be updating every single day anymore because now I have to THINK. BUM BUM BUM. Anyways, thank you all so much for reading this Fic and as I said before, I think I will be ending it soon, but I don't know how too. Any ideas, e-mail me. I will give MUCH credit to anyone who helps. PLEASE!

-ZK


	16. Chapter 13

Ok peoples. Thanks to **kayko15** I have a new idea. I will have to work it into my story, so it might take awhile.

**XXX**

Disclaimer: I do not, and probably never will, own Avatar.

**XXX**

Katrina padded along a deserted beach, the wind blowing in her face. Her black hair blew away from her, and her black cloak blew away from her body, revealing the Fire Nation clothes underneath.

She sighed and wrapped the cloak around her once again.

Her arms were killing her. The scars showed easily on her arms.

Katrina looked up and saw a town. Her face broke into a smile and she ran toward it, smearing her Goth makeup in the process.

**XXX **

Katara sighed. Ever since Katrina ran away, her only company was Edoc'sil who, like Katara, was being held against his will. He was shackled down and wasn't able to move anything but his head, and even that was confined to a space about the size of a small pigpen.

Edoc'sil, Katara found, was a very intelligent dragon and she had wonderful conversations with him. The black dragon confided many secrets in Katara and she kept them to her grave.

Edoc'sil was tied down with unbreakable chains. The black dragon, when left alone for long periods of time, would roar his sorrow of losing his beloved Katrina to the evils of Zuko.

One day Katara was aimlessly wandering the halls when she heard the deep voice of Edoc'sil in her head.

_Katara, come quickly! I think, with your help, I might be able to get free! Hurry!_

_I'm on my way! _Katara thought back.

She started running to the stairs that would lead her to Edoc'sil.

Suddenly, who should step out in front of her other than the terrible Prince Zuko. (In Katara's eyes!)

Sokka and Rayna made dinner while Aang set up camp. Rayna snuck a sly glance at Sokka and then smiled. He looked over and returned the smile. Rayna laughed and turned back to cooking three fish. Sokka smiled and shook his head. He then also turned back to his work.

Aang watched the two with a raised eyebrow.

"Ok…" he said.

Both Sokka and Rayna looked over and laughed. Aang soon joined in.

**Later that night. **

Rayna and Aang slept peacefully. Sokka fidgeted around until he finally decided he needed to go to the bathroom. He jumped out of his sleeping bag and ran out of the tent and into the woods.

He has humming happily as he…uh…well, you know…when suddenly he was attacked from behind. A rope was thrown over him and he was tied up. He was gagged and his pants were zipped up.

He screamed into his gag. It was muffled but you could distinctly hear, "Rayna!" through the gag.

He was spun around and shoved forward. Sokka stumbled forward and this kept on until he finally fell.

At the feet…

…Of Admiral Zhao. (sp?)

"This is not the Avatar you asses!" Zhao roared. 

The men all looked scared and confused at the same time.

"This is the Water Tribe peasant he travels with!" Zhao shouted.

"Oh…uhh…sorry sir," the soldiers tried to amend.

"Wait a second. I have been on my computer lately, and I have seen that in almost all of the Zutara fics, she was captured by that brat to lure in the Avatar. Maybe this will work as well! I AM SO AMAZING!" he shouted the end.

"Leave a note explaining that we will be waiting for them at…the Earth Kingdom capital, Omashu. (sp?) Tell them to meet us there in two weeks starting tomorrow," Zhao commanded, crackling evilly.

The soldiers saluted and ran off.

"You, my friend, are the ticket to getting the Avatar," Zhao said with an evil smile on his face.

Sokka looked guilty as charged.

**That next day.**

Rayna woke up and yawned. She got up, stretched, and walked over to the flap of the tent to walk outside.

She took hold of the zipper and saw a note.

She opened it, read it, and shrieked.

Aang, along with Momo, heard the shriek and ran over to the tent.

He opened the flap and coaxed Rayna out. She was sobbing uncontrollably.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Aang questioned, startled and worried for his friend.

"They…they've got Sokka!" she cried.

Aang gasped and read the letter.

"What will we do?" Rayna sobbed.

"We find Katara and Katrina, and we save him," Aang said, determined to save his friend.

Katara gasped and stumbled back a few steps.

"Where do you think you're going?" Zuko said menacingly.

"T-to go see Edoc'sil," she stuttered.

"I think you should stay away from that dragon," he said, advancing upon the poor girl.

"You can't tell me what to do!" she cried in his face.

"Yes, I really can," he countered, grabbing her arm.

Katara cried out in pain as he twisted her arm behind her.

Edoc'sil raised his head in surprise. Since he had been hanging out with Katara so much, he had a bond with the girl; linking the girl's emotions to his own.

He roared his frustration with not being able to help his dear friend.

_Edoc'sil HELP! _Katara cried out in her thoughts.

Edoc'sil struggled so violently that the whole boat shook.

Finally, he was free.

He stretched his wings and roared his freedom. He shot a jet of fire into the air and started down the halls of the ship, searching for Katara.

_Katara! I'm free! Where are you? _He said to her.

_You're free! I am in the hallway above the stairs that lead down to your chambers._

_I'm coming!_

(**A/N: **Since Edoc'sil needs a place to rest, he has the entire lower portion enlarged for him to walk around in. There are different areas such as his bedroom and a bathroom.)

Said beast went up the stairs as fast as he could, only to find that his body got suck. He growled and extended his neck to see into the hallway. What he viewed angered him so much.

Katara was struggled against Zuko, who had overpowered her and was leading her away.

Edoc'sil roared with all of his might, the floor shaking from the vibrations.

Upstairs several flights, Iroh's teacup broke from the roar. He looked at the tea spilled all over him and the table and simply started to cry.

"My-my tea!" he sobbed.

Downstairs, Zuko whirled around, letting go of Katara, who hit him in the back.

Katara cried out again and blew on her hand, which had done nothing to Zuko.

Zuko, on the other hand, stared at Edoc'sil.

He then proceeded to shoot fireballs at the black dragon.

Edoc'sil seemed to smirk. He then inhaled and blew a large jet of fire at Zuko.

"No!" Katara cried, jumping in the path of the flame…

TBC

Ha! I LOVE writing cliffhangers! There is you update!

4 ½ pages long.

Be happy!

**Kayko15 **gave me the AWESOME idea of Sokka getting kidnapped by Zhao. I dedicate THIS WHOLE CHAPTER to her because she has awesome ideas. She ROCKS!

I also love ALL of my other loyal and new reviewers!

Thank you for reading! Please review!

-ZK


	17. Chapter 14

HEY PEOPLES!

Special Thanks to: _kayko15_, _JustPlainPeachy_, and _pandasokkahats _for the wonderful and inspiring reviews. Thank you guys!

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the last airbender.

I'm really sorry for the wait, I couldn't think of what to write!

XXX

Edoc'sil's eyes widened as he saw that his blast of flame was headed straight towards Katara.

Katara did some fancy waterbending trick to stop the fire. She then turned around to Zuko and took all of the water in her little gourd thingy and went to go splash it on Zuko, but he blocked it with a wall of fire that caused a lot of steam in the hallway.

Zuko growled and walked blindly through the mess of steam.

Katara, on the other hand, immediately ran towards where Edoc'sil was last seen. Edoc'sil, sensing another presence nearby, backed up and freed himself. He spotted Katara, turned around, and started banging on the wall to create a large enough hole to escape. And create a hole he did.

_On my back, quickly! _Edoc'sil thought to Katara.

Katara grabbed the saddle that Katrina usually used to ride Edoc'sil and jumped on the dragon's back. She winced as she felt the scales of the black dragon rub and cut the skin on her legs.

Edoc'sil crawled over to the hole and squeezed through it, dropping through it, dropping quickly towards the water.

_Here we go, _Edoc'sil thought to Katara joyfully. Katara grinned, despite the serious wounds on her legs from the scales.

_Prepare yourself! _Edoc'sil thought.

Katara nodded and the leathery black wings of the scaled beast shot out and Katara braced herself. Edoc'sil caught the updraft and both the dragon and the girl painfully riding it where jerked upwards.

Edoc'sil roared his freedom, again, and flew in somersaults. Katara laughed, and then winced. She looked back at the shrinking ship and saw Zuko run up on deck and point at Edoc'sil and herself.

Katara realized with a start that the catapults where aimed at them.

She screamed and Edoc'sil flew quickly away from the sight.

What Katara didn't know was that Zuko stared at her until she was out of sight, and only then did he shed a single tear.

**(division mark)**

Katrina bought a larger black cloak and a straw hat with a large rim that, if pulled down, would cover her eyes and forehead, while the cloak had a collar that covered the rest of her face. Her other cloak had been give to someone on the street who didn't have anything for the rain that was now coming down.

Katrina walked to the beach and watched the rain on the water. It was a light rain, but hard enough to keep almost all people off the street.

Katrina sat down on the sand and played with the millions of grains with her feet. She found a shell and held it out to the rain to wash it off. It was actually quite pretty.

While looking at the shell, she heard a sound and looked up. There, in the sky, was a dream come true for Katrina.

It was Edoc'sil.

"Edoc'sil!" Katrina shrieked. The black dragon seemed to smile and landed next to the girl.

Katrina ran up to the black dragon and hugged his neck tightly. The scaly beast swung his head around and looked at the girl with joy in his eyes.

Only then did Katrina notice Katara on the dragon's back, gasping in pain.

"Katara!" Katrina screamed, both delighted and shocked.

Katara managed a little smile before toppling off of Edoc'sil. She looked down at her legs and groaned. The pants she wore were torn and her legs were extremely bloody and ripped almost to the bone. She gritted her teeth.

Katrina looked at her legs with a knowing nod.

"You didn't use the saddle, did you?" Katrina asked.

"I didn't have time to put it on," Katara answered.

"We need to get you to a shelter so we can wash and heal your legs," Katrina said, pulling Katara to her feet.

Katara gasped and immediately sat down again. "I can't walk," she told Katrina.

Said girl nodded and walked over to the huge black dragon. They talked to each other for a few minutes and Katrina put the saddle on Edoc'sil's back.

She got on and Edoc'sil sprung up into the air, twisting quickly into the sky.

Katara felt betrayed. They were leaving her! Suddenly she felt something wrap around her waist and it took her a second to realize that it was Edoc'sil's claw. Katara quickly scolded herself for thinking for even a moment that the two had left her. The iron claws around her waist were gentle, but firm.

**(division mark)**

Meanwhile, Sokka was still being held against his will. He struggled against the ropes that held him to the ship's main support pole.

He thought about Katara and Aang. He thought about Katrina and Rayna. But mostly he thought about how he would escape from this stupid ship. He took a dagger from his belt and sliced through the ropes.

He stood up and ran to the window of his cell. Water. Water. And more water.

_Good thing I can swim _Sokka thought.

He broke through the window and squeezed through. And then he fell.

He took a huge breath and landed in the water with a large splash. And then he promptly hit his head on the bottom of the sea.

It took Sokka a while to realize that they hadn't left the dock yet, so the water was very shallow. He shrugged and set off towards shore.

**(division mark)**

"NO! I REFUSE!" Katrina promptly shouted into the doctor's face.

"But miss, you need your shots! Riding with a dragon is dangerous and you might need to go into battle soon and you need shots!" said the doctor.

"No! No no no no no no no no no!" Katrina shouted, shaking her head.

"Katrina, please. The doctor is right; you need to get your shots. Would you want to get sick? Then you wouldn't be able to ride Edoc'sil," Katara reasoned.

Katrina stared at her, amazed by how much she sounded like your mother. She nodded numbly, the words still playing in her head. Then she seemed to realize what she had agreed to.

"You tricked me!" Katrina cried dramatically, pointing at Katara.

Katara shook her head, smiling and allowed herself to be wheeled away so her legs could be bandaged up.

(division mark) 

"SOKKA!" Aang shouted, running towards his friend.

"Sokka!" Rayna shrieked, running towards said warrior and giving him a light peck on the cheek.

Sokka looked terrible. His clothes were drenched and ripped in a couple of places.

"Do you think you could sew these?" he answered to the looks given to him by his friends.

"Me? Hell no," Aang replied.

"Not you, idiot. Rayna!" Sokka said, whacking Aang.

"I don't know, I guess I could try!" Rayna exclaimed, excited. "Go behind Appa and give me the clothes you want sewed. Hurry up!"

Sokka did as he was told, and soon all he had on was his warm, fuzzy winter coat, thankfully handed to him from Aang.

Rayna, on the other hand, had gotten Katara's supplies for sewing from Appa.

She took one look at the complicated pattern given to her and the sewing needle and the tiny thread that she was supposed to stick inside that tiny hole on the needle and decided that she would have to improvise…

TBC MAN TBC!

Sorry I haven't updated in forever, but I have decided that I may or may not include Azula and the blind bandit (don't know how to spell her real name). Thanks for reading, please review!

-ZK

P.S. Just about 5 pages in Word, be happy!


End file.
